qinae_the_middle_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Nekojin (Catfolk)
This lithe, catlike humanoid has a long tail and pointed ears. Her feline eyes sparkle with curiosity and mischief. CATFOLKCR 1/2 XP 200 Catfolk ranger 1 NG Medium humanoid (catfolk) Init +3; Senses low-light vision; Perception +2 Defense AC 16, touch 13, flat-footed 13 (+3 armor, +3 Dex) hp 12 (1d10+2) Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +0 Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee longsword +3 (1d8+2/19–20) Ranged longbow +5 (1d8/×3) Special Attacks favored enemy (magical beasts +2) Statistics Str 14, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 8, Wis 11, Cha 12 Base Atk +1; CMB +3; CMD 16 Feats Weapon Focus (longbow) Skills Climb +5, Handle Animal +5, Knowledge (nature) +3, Perception +2, Stealth +8, Survival +6; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception, +2 Stealth, +2 Survival Languages Catfolk, Common SQ cat's luck, sprinter, track +1, wild empathy +2 Ecology Environment any temperate or warm forest or plains, or urban Organization solitary, pair, pride (3–12 plus 1 leader of 3rd level and 1–4 cheetahs or leopards), or tribe (13–60 plus 50% noncombatants and 1 subchief of 3rd level per 10 adults, and 1 chief of 6th level plus 6–12 cheetahs or leopards) Treasure NPC gear (studded leather armor, longbow with 20 arrows, longsword, other treasure) Special Abilities Cat's Luck (Ex) '''Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, it can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. It must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. '''Sprinter (Ex) A catfolk gains a 10-foot racial bonus to its speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Most catfolk are tribal hunter-gatherers who dwell in harmony with nature, though some tribes have acclimated well to urban environments. As a culture, catfolk are loyal, generous, and amiable. They like belonging to and being at harmony with a group whose members work together to accomplish their needs and wants. Tribal catfolk prefer for the most capable societal members to lead, so every tribe has a council of elevated subchiefs. A tribe's chief is usually the most competent (and magically talented) member of that tribe. Personal growth is part of catfolk culture, as is expression as a means of personal exploration. Catfolk have few taboos, and often exhibit harmless but strange eccentricities. Individuals cultivate a wide range of pursuits and self-expression, taking risks others might label unwise. Most individual catfolk like to be the center of attention, but not at the cost of group cohesion. In the lands of Qin'ae, the Nekojin (Catfolk) are either humans that figured out how to turn into cats, or cats that turned into humans; the debate rages on since they appeared in the lands sometime in the beginning of the Western Zhou Dynasty. Either way, though, it seems that the Nekojin vary in appearance between cute looking humans with cat ears and a tail, to cat-like humanoids. Some philosophers believe that whatever magic created them, it must have broke. Catfolk Characters Catfolk have no racial Hit Dice, gaining their capabilities from class levels. All catfolk have the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, –2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Catfolk are agile and amiable, but they are known for their lack of common sense and self-control. Low-Light Vision: In dim light, catfolk can see twice as far as humans. Cat's Luck: See above. Sprinter: See above. Natural Hunter: Catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. Languages: Catfolk speak Catfolk and Common. A catfolk who has a high Intelligence score can choose from the following bonus languages: Elven, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc, and Sylvan. Category:Monsters